YOU'RE NOT UGLY!
by Kimina-san
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki isn't the Big stud you'd expect him to be, Hes never gotten a Single valentine in his life, and he thinks he knows the answer why, But Rukia Kuchiki doesn't like His Answer. IchiRuki!


**Hello Again My Peoples! I bring you another (Another?!) Fic Of IchiRuki! OHHHH I'm such a Nerd...YAY!!**

**My friend voiced out this Idea and The basics for the Fic, I just wrote it and Uploaded it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach nor its Characters which belong to Tite Kubo-Sama!**

* * *

Rukia awoke to the light sound of beeping from her alarm clock. She sat up in her make shift bed and yawned mutably. She looked around sleepily seeing that Kon was sleeping soundly on her leg. She glanced over at her small Calender she set at the foot of her closet and Perked up slightly after seeing the date.

Rukia did her usual duties; Shower, clean off her school uniform, dress, and eat the breakfast Ichigo brought her.

Rukia had been told of today a few weeks ahead of time. This 'Valentines Day' was a day where the Female populist gave Presents to The certain boy they like and or Admire in some way. Rukia found it all to be stupid, but Intriguing. Humans were always bringing something new to the table.

Rukia was interested in how many Gifts Ichigo would get on this day. It had been a few months since she first came to the Human world and had to admit through all the stupidity and and insults that Ichigo was Really Handsome, and with his tall and muscular stature along with his Handsome face and Bad Boy attitude that most of the girls in the school would be madly in love with him.

Rukia felt a slight tick in her stomach thinking about all the girls that might be all over Ichigo today, But She shook it off as the food digesting in her Gigai.

--

Rukia looked around the room seeing all the desks covered in chocolates. Her desk had a reasonable amount of Chocolates which she felt grateful for, It was flattering that all these Human boys liked her. She looked over seeing everyone else's desks, Inoue's had a bit more than normal of Chocolates on her desk, Chad had a few, even Ishida had 3 Boxes on his desk. Rukia took a deep breathe as she turned her head to witness Ichigo's desk assuringly over ridden with Chocolate items.

Rukia turned her head slowly almost as if it was the most dramatic thing in the world and sees...

HOLY CRAP THERES...None?

Rukia blinked, Twice. There was nothing on Ichigo's desk. Nothing but a few Pieces of paper. Rukia snapped her fingers in her brain as she concluded that instead of Chocolates; Ichigo got love letters! Rukia leaned over to look at the piece of Paper currently being read By Ichigo and chocked on her breathe slightly as she saw that it was not Love letters, But In Fact; Homework...

"What?" Ichigo deadpanned showing his usual scowl, Rukia was still leaning over his desk looking at his paper. Rukia jumped back into her seat and blushed slightly "Nothing..." She mumbled. Ichigo went back to his work silently.

Rukia looked away in deep thought. Why doesn't Ichigo have any Valentines? She thought he'd be overloaded by Lunch. But Lunch just got done and theres nothing. Are all the girls to shy? What about Inoue? Doesn't she like Ichigo?

Rukia glanced over at The blond only to see Her standing in front of Ishida's desk holding a Box of chocolates under her giant bosom "Um..Ishida-Kun?" Orihime called blushing. Ishida looked up from his work and raised a brow. "Yes Inoue-san?" He looked at the box. "H-Happy Valentines day" Orihime mumbled giving the box to Uryu.

_That makes sense_ Rukia thought. Rukia looked back to Ichigo seeing his desk still empty and looked around again. No one was making any movements towards Ichigo at all. Rukia looked back at Ichigo with sympathy. The poor guy didn't get any Valentines like everyone else, For gods sake even Keigo got Two Valentines, Granted One was a friendly one from Mizuiro, Ichigo was sitting there with nothing involving Valentines day on or in his desk.

_Thats so sad..._

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia sat in Ichigo's room with Ichigo on his bed and Rukia eating her chocolates on the floor. Rukia glanced up at Ichigo catching his more than usual downy mood. Rukia looked at her candies and picked one up feeling embarrassed about doing this. She lifted the chocolate half way to Ichigo only to be interrupted as Kon jumped out from the drawer.

"Nee-san! Happy Valentines day!" Kon squealed holding out a paper heart with the words 'Rukia X Kon' on it. Rukia sweat dropped but took it anyway "Uh..Thanks?" Rukia more questioned than Thanked. "Wow look at all the Valentines you got Nee-san! Impressive! Wheres all your Chocolates Ichigo!?" Kon pointed at the orange haired teen "Didn't get any" Ichigo didn't even look at Kon as he spoke. Rukia looked up at Ichigo then looking at her Box of Chocolates but before she could do anything, Kon jumped into action.

"OH! So Poor little Ichigo didn't get any Candy on Valentines day? HA! Maybe if you weren't so ugly and Retarded then you would've gotten some Candy! But No Your Ugly ass got noth-" SQUEAK! Kon flew across the room as Ichigo retracted his foot. Rukia looked back up to Ichigo after staring at the heap of Kon on the ground.

"Why didn't you get any Candy?" Rukia bluntly asked. Ichigo glanced at Rukia for a moment before plopping down on the bed again. "I don't know...Maybe the Orange hair? Or maybe I really am Ugly" Ichigo admitted. Rukia didn't know why she suddenly felt mad, Nor why she felt bad for the Red Head, But she sorta snapped "No your not! Your not ugly at all!" Rukia jumped up pointing at Ichigo.

"Then Why is it that every single year of my life I never get a Valentine?" Ichigo raised a brow at Rukia's reaction. Ichigo had spent all his life without getting a Single Valentine, When he was a Kid and his mom was alive he had thought it was because He was small scrawny along with the orange hair, So he joined the Dojo to get bigger so he could protect his love ones but at the same time get new Loved ones, But that didn't work as the girls still didn't recognize him. After that he just caved in to thinking he was just plain ugly.

"Maybe the girls are just afraid of that stupid scowl! If you didn't scowl; Then maybe you'd be more Presentable!" Rukia fained a scowl. Ichigo scoffed and turned over in his bed. "A lot of girls like guys only for their scowl, So its not that Rukia. Just get off it" Ichigo sighed, Ichigo never seemed like the guy but he was hurt deeply by the opposite sex's rejection of him.

Rukia fumed grabbing Ichigo by the shirt and pulling him up face to face with herself. "Now listen to me! Your not ugly! Your very Handsome, In fact Hot! You need more self esteem damn it! Now Quit calling yourself ugly and go back to school tomorrow and show off!" Rukia barked. Rukia had a huge tint of pink all over her cheeks, She understood every word of her speech and how Ichigo might take it. She looked him straight in the eye, She was amazed how he remained unflustered by her compliments and the close proximity of their faces, She wondered what he was thinking...

Ichigo's Thoughts: _Lying Bitch_

Ichigo Glared trying to push Rukia away only to be surprised with Rukia's lips on his.

Rukia didn't know if it was how Ichigo seemed so unscathed by her words, or how close they were, or it could have been how his Hot breathe tickled her neck, But she just wanted to kiss him so badly right now!

Rukia pulled back seeing His face beat red and unfocused. "Your not ugly..." Rukia whispered grabbing the box of Chocolates from the ground and handing them to Ichigo "If no one else will be it, Then I'll be your Valentine" Rukia smiled slightly.

* * *

**I hope you Enjoyed!!**

**As I said before; It was all my friends Idea, I just wrote it and put it on FanFiction.**

**I hope you all enjoyed another one of My IchiRuki Stories as you had enjoyed the previous ones.**

**Remember; A Review A day keeps the Hollows Away!**

**REVIEW!!**

* * *


End file.
